The strongest stars have hearts of Kyber
by VerteFeuille
Summary: /!\ ROGUE ONE SPOILERS /!\ Une fin alternative au film pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un peu de douceur pour Noël.


Salut ici !

Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ose montrer (alors soyez sympa vous allez me faire pleurer sinon).

Je l'ai écrite après avoir vu Rogue One, attention il peut y avoir quelques spoilers, parce que la fin m'a brisé le cœur et surtout celui de ma copine (coucou ) qui m'a demandé de lui écrire une fin alternative pour Noël.

Cette fiction est pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de douceur pour se remettre du film.

Si jamais vous passez par ici, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour le positif, le négatif, ça m'intéresse.

Bonne lecture !

OOOOOO

The strongest stars have hearts of Kyber

Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'allais mourir. Sans but, sans cause, j'étais immortelle, intouchable. Qui aurait pu faire tomber quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre ? Chaque jour, j'ai survécu en prenant un nouveau chemin, en gagnant de nouvelles planètes. J'ai semé le doute derrière moi sans jamais prendre ma réelle identité. Celle de mon père. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai eu honte un jour, mais c'était de toute façon plus facile pour passer inaperçue. Tout ce temps passé à me demander pourquoi, comment il avait pu m'abandonner. Je comprends à présent à défaut d'accepter. La Rébellion m'a enlevé tout ce à quoi je tenais et pourtant, elle est aujourd'hui ma seule famille. Comme mes parents avant moi, j'ai compris que la mort d'une personne n'est pas ce qui compte quand on se bat pour quelque chose de juste. Pour eux, j'ai mené les hommes jusque sur les plages de Scarif et pour eux, j'ai transmis à la flotte rebelle les plans de l'étoile de la mort. "Ton père aurait été fier de toi, Jyn." Mon regard quitte l'horizon pour tomber dans celui de Cassian. Oui, il aurait été fier. Et au fond de moi, j'espère que quelque part, qu'importe où il est à présent, il voit, il sait. _Crois en la Force, Jyn_. Je pose une main sur le cristal qui pend toujours à mon cou et je sais qu'ils sont là et qu'ils sont fiers. L'explosion qui ravage l'horizon sera bientôt sur nous, je rejoindrai bientôt mes parents.

Je ne veux pas mourir, et pourtant j'accepte mon destin. Rien ne sert de fuir, de courir pour échapper à la vague de lumière destructrice qui nous arrive dessus. J'ai peur, dans chaque infime partie de mon être, et c'est dans les yeux du capitaine rebelle que je trouve mon salut. Comme une évidence, ma main tombe dans la sienne. Je ne suis pas seule. Je ne l'ai plus été depuis que tous ces hommes que je ne connaissais pas ont accepté de me suivre dans cette mission suicide. Nous ne mourrons pas seuls. Je serre la main de Cassian fort dans la mienne, le regard droit dans le sien. Nous avons accompli notre mission, lui aussi peut être fier et mourir avec honneur. Je sais à quel point la Rébellion compte pour lui, du moins je l'imagine avec ce qu'il a pu me dire.

Le souffle est sur nous à présent. Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire tout ce que je ressens. L'étoile de la mort ne porte que trop bien son nom. L'explosion détruit tout sur son passage, le vivant, le mort, sans distinction. Je croise pour la dernière fois le regard de Cassian et je sens ses bras glisser autour de moi. Si j'avais eu le temps, peut-être que je l'aurais aimé. Mais il est trop tard pour y penser, et surtout pour regretter. Quand on se bat chaque jour qui passe, les sentiments deviennent une faiblesse. Je serre Cassian contre moi, aussi fort que je le peux pour ne pas sentir mon corps trembler. Comme Saw, je veux faire face à la mort sans un cri. Mes larmes ne coulent pas, je ne détourne pas les yeux de la tempête qui approche et je me surprends à me demander quelle devrait être ma dernière pensée.

J'ai le temps de songer à des souvenirs d'enfance, quand papa était encore avec moi et qu'il me protégeait de tout. Je songe à cette vie que j'ai menée et à tous les choix qui m'ont conduite jusqu'ici. Je crois que je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sacrifié ma vie pour apporter un nouvel espoir à la Rébellion.

La chaleur qui précède l'explosion est insoutenable. J'espère, je prie pour que la mort m'emporte vite pour ne pas souffrir inutilement. Et soudainement un bruit étrange se fait entendre sur la plage. Une voix au milieu du fracas assourdissant, qui porte jusqu'à nous. "Quand vous aurez fini on pourra peut-être y aller.". C'est impossible. Pourtant, Cassian semble l'avoir entendu lui aussi. Il me faut un instant pour me relever en emportant le capitaine avec moi, et tout le temps du monde pour trouver au milieu de la poussière le petit vaisseau qui s'est posé à côté de nous.

Le temps, nous en manquons pourtant. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à traîner Cassian assez vite. Maintenant qu'une issue s'ouvre à nous, je ne veux plus mourir. Je ne veux plus accepter la mort sagement, je veux me battre. L'Empire ne m'aura pas. Pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui. Gonflée d'une force nouvelle, je me promets de continuer à me battre pour la cause de mon père. Je pose à peine le pied sur une surface métallique que le vaisseau décolle, nous emportant loin au dessus du sable de Scarif. Le pont se ferme derrière nous et quand je me laisse tomber sur le sol, je respire enfin. "26% de chances de réussite." Je relève la tête pour enfin apercevoir la silhouette de celui qui nous a sauvés. K2. Qui d'autre sinon K2 ? Sa carrosserie est encore fumante des tirs de blaster qu'il a dû recevoir, pourtant il est là, bien assis aux commandes du vaisseau qu'il pilote comme si c'était sa fonction première, sans pour autant arrêter de cracher ses probabilités de réussite entre deux manœuvres. Comme Cassian n'est pas en état, c'est moi qui rejoint le droïde aux commandes du vaisseau. "19%..." Je prends place à ses côtés en ignorant sa remarque. Je n'ai que très peu piloté dans ma vie, mais une aide n'est jamais inutile si ?

En réalité je ne touche quasiment à rien, sauf aux boutons que K2 me demande d'actionner quand il fait autre chose en même temps. Contre ses pronostics, nous arrivons à atteindre le bouclier sans nous faire engloutir par l'explosion. Notre vaisseau subit des chocs, pourtant il tient bon, et quand nous sortons enfin de l'atmosphère de la planète, la tension redescend un peu. "40%." Le droïde continue machinalement à calculer et je le laisse aux commandes le temps d'aller contrôler l'état de Cassian. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je constate qu'il s'est endormi à même le sol. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais la journée a été rude pour lui. À l'inverse, je suis incapable de m'arrêter. L'adrénaline afflue toujours dans mon corps, m'empêchant d'envisager l'idée même de me poser un instant. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'alors que les vaisseaux rebelles sont en train de partir, c'est un destroyer de l'Empire qui sort de l'hyper espace. Beaucoup fuient, et même si l'idée de m'enfuir moi aussi ne me réjouit pas, nous ne sommes sûrement pas en état de supporter un combat spatial. "K2, mets le cap sur Yavin." Il rechigne un peu à l'idée d'exécuter un de mes ordres, pourtant il finit par le faire. Dans la foulée, il me rend le blaster que je lui avais donné avant de le laisser pour aller chercher les plans de l'étoile de la mort. Surprise, je cherche un instant où est le piège, mais rien ne vient. Je finis par récupérer mon arme, en imaginant que nous venons de faire la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

La base rebelle de Yavin 4 nous apparaît rapidement. Nous avons fait le chemin sans encombre et je suis plus que jamais reconnaissante envers le droïde de Cassian, qui non content de nous sortir de l'enfer de Scarif nous a aussi ramenés à la maison. La maison… J'approche d'un hublot pour regarder la lune qui grandit à mesure que l'on s'en approche, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans notre radio nous demande de nous identifier. "Rogue One. Nous attendons votre autorisation pour atterrir." L'autorisation ne tarde pas. K2 nous pose en douceur et j'en profite pour aller réveiller Cassian en le secouant doucement. "On est rentrés." Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air ahuri et encore endormi. Il n'empêche qu'il a besoin de soins après ce qu'il a subi. Il se relève avec la fierté qui ne le quitte pas, c'est un capitaine de la Rébellion après tout, et c'est en refusant mon aide qu'il descend du vaisseau.

Je ne m'attendais pas à l'accueil que l'on nous réserve. Nous mettons à peine les pieds sur le sol qu'une foule se masse autour de nous pour nous féliciter. Pourtant certains visages manquent à l'appel. Nous sommes dans les derniers à rentrer, et ceux qui sont déjà là sont obligés de nous apprendre la nouvelle : nous sommes les seuls survivants de l'équipage de Rogue One. Brutalement, je ne ressens plus cette joie intense d'être rentrée. Je ne me sens plus l'âme d'une guerrière, plus rien du tout. Tous nos frères sont morts, et il me faut un temps pour accuser le coup. Cassian, lui, tire une drôle de tête. Même K2 se passe de commentaire, brisant juste le silence lorsqu'il fait remarquer que nous avons besoin de soins. Je refuse, j'affirme que je vais bien et pourtant on ne m'écoute pas. Ils nous embarquent Cassian et moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lui pour le soigner et moi pour faire des examens. Je crois que je vais bien, même si je reste sonnée par cette journée trop intense en émotions.

On me fait passer des tonnes de trucs et finalement, on me laisse enfin partir. C'est lavée et changée que je retrouve Cassian, qui refuse catégoriquement d'utiliser ses béquilles pour marcher. Le moment est étrange, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire maintenant que la mission est terminée. Maintenant que nous sommes les seuls survivants de l'opération dans laquelle nous avons entraîné nos amis. Je lis la même culpabilité dans le regard de Cassian, alors je ne dis rien. Je me contente d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre la salle du Conseil de la Rébellion. Il est l'heure pour nous de faire un rapport. Nous racontons tout ce que nous savons, tout ce qui s'est passé sans omettre le moindre détail. Et à la fin de notre recit, c'est le sénateur Organa lui-même qui s'avance pour nous remettre une médaille. "K2 la mérite autant que nous." Je n'oublie sûrement pas le droïde qui nous a sauvé la vie et sans qui nous ne serions pas allé bien loin, même s'il est encore en réparation. Cassian est le premier surpris, je vois ses yeux ronds comme des billes se poser sur moi avant de lui renvoyer un regard interrogateur. Je sais être reconnaissante quand il le faut. Tout l'équipage aurait mérité cette médaille.

Avant de nous laisser sortir, le Conseil nous informe que c'est maintenant Leia Organa, la fille du sénateur, qui a les plans avec elle. Elle est à la recherche d'un jedi pour l'aider, rien que ça. J'affiche un air un peu impressionné que j'essaie de dissimuler. Je ne pensais pas que les jedis existaient encore. Machinalement, je touche mon collier. Peut-être que mes parents avaient raison finalement, peut-être qu'il ne faut jamais cesser de lutter. Néanmoins je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus pour la Rébellion. "Tu devrais rester." J'ai à peine passé la porte pour quitter le Conseil que Cassian me rattrape. Face à son argumentation détaillée, je fronce les sourcils en écartant légèrement les bras. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. "J'aimerais que tu restes." Rien à part lui. Je reste muette face à sa demande parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Se battre contre l'Empire, mourir, voir ses amis mourir, sa famille, je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force et le courage. Alors je me contente de détourner la tête.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour le faire fuir. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai envie de crier son nom et de le rattraper. Mais nos fiertés sont trop grandes et c'est ce qui nous perdra. Je le regarde partir sans rien dire, sans bouger, et finalement je rejoins mon dortoir. La moitié des rebelles n'est pas là et un silence pesant règne dans la pièce. Fatiguée, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit dans un long soupir. Pourtant le sommeil ne vient pas. J'essaie de fermer les yeux, je tire la couette sur moi, je la jette, je me tourne dans tous les sens mais rien n'y fait. Je finis par fixer le plafond en écoutant ma propre respiration. Ce que Cassian a dit tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Est-ce que je devrais rester ? Mais pour faire quoi ? Et si je pars, ce serait pour aller où ? Continuer à me cacher et à fuir ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser quand j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller. J'aurais tant besoin de mon père pour me conseiller, m'aider à trouver une voie. Et puis je pense à Saw, qui ne supportait pas de croiser le moindre partisan de l'Empire. À quoi bon survivre si c'est pour laisser la terreur régner sur la galaxie ? Je crois qu'il faut que je reste, et que je me blinde. Que, comme les autres, je fasse passer la cause de la Rébellion avant mes propres sentiments. Mais il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, ou tous les autres seraient morts en vain. Courage, Jyn.

Cette fois je sais. Je prends une grande inspiration pour abandonner mon lit. En silence, je rejoins le dortoir de Cassian. Fatigué comme il l'était, j'ose espérer qu'il a eu l'idée d'aller se coucher. J'entre en silence, mais ce n'est pas sur lui que je tombe. Quelques soldats rebelles sont en train de discuter autour d'une table et m'affirment que Cassian n'est pas là. Une boule se forme au creux de mon ventre, et s'il était reparti en mission ? Tout de suite ? Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais pu, pourtant j'ai peur de l'avoir manqué. Mon cœur se met à battre comme un fou, je ressors du dortoir et c'est quand je gagne l'extérieur que je croise son droïde, comme neuf. "C'est Cassian que tu cherches ?" Trop fière pour dire oui, je me contente d'un regard interrogatif face au droïde qui croise les bras. "90% de chances qu'il veuille être seul." Je n'en reviens pas. K2 se fout ouvertement de moi alors que je nous croyais en paix à présent ! Je croise les bras sans parvenir à cacher mon air boudeur et le traître finit par cracher le morceau, en échange de mon blaster. "Il est parti par là." J'ai le droit à un vague geste du bras qui ne vaut même pas un demi blaster, mais je lui laisse cette arme qu'il a l'air de tant convoiter. Après tout, je pourrai toujours en _trouver_ une autre… Je ne sais même pas si K2 m'a dit la vérité mais c'est ma seule piste alors je prends. Je suis la direction qu'il m'a indiquée et c'est quand je commence à perdre mon espoir et mon chemin que j'aperçois une ombre assise, le visage tourné vers les étoiles.

"T'es pas au lit ?" Je questionne pour m'introduire avant de me laisser tomber à ses côtés. Cassian ne bouge pas, le regard toujours tourné vers le ciel. Les étoiles éclairent son visage d'une douce lumière qui fait briller ses yeux, et je pourrais jurer qu'il a pleuré. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je me contente de rester à côté de lui. J'ai honte maintenant, d'avoir pu penser à abandonner la Rébellion. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Mais je n'ose pas lui dire. Tout reste coincé dans ma gorge parce que je ne sais pas parler de ce que je ressens. J'ai toujours travaillé à me faire une carapace toujours plus dure. Avec le temps, j'ai appris que se livrer rend les gens vulnérables et qu'il est plus facile de n'avoir ni attache ni idéaux. Mais Cassian, avec son air buté et sa façon de bouder quand on remet en cause la Rébellion, il représente tout ce que je n'ose pas être. La liberté, la force d'assumer ses choix et de les suivre jusqu'au bout, le courage d'être sincère. Je l'admire pour tout ce qu'il est, et quand il tourne enfin son regard vers moi, je regrette de n'y lire que de la déception. "Et toi t'es pas partie ?"

Un instant passe sans que je n'arrive à décrocher un mot. Je finis par secouer la tête pour signifier que non, je ne pars pas. Je ne pars plus. J'arrête de fuir et j'apprends le courage. Et à chaque fois que j'aurai envie de partir, je songerai à tous ceux qui sont mort, Bohdi, Chirrut, Baze, tous ceux qui se sont battus pour que l'Empire ne triomphe pas. Je penserai à Cassian, et je trouverai mille raisons de rester. Comme il sourit, je glisse mes doigts dans les siens comme sur la plage de Scarif. Sa main se referme sur la mienne et je sais que je ne serai plus jamais seule. Épuisée, je me laisse tomber contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Enfin, les larmes qui auraient dû couler depuis si longtemps finissent par m'échapper. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je pleure exactement, mais ça dure longtemps. Je pleure toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues toute ma vie. C'est un véritable océan de larmes et il faut un moment pour le calmer. Un long moment, pendant lequel Cassian ne bouge pas. Il me serre contre lui, je sens son bras passer autour de ma taille, et je ne bouge plus. Je craque, je m'abandonne complètement dans ses bras et finalement, après la tempête c'est le calme qui revient.

Mes sanglots se calment d'eux-mêmes alors que ma respiration se fait plus calme. Cassian ne dit rien, et une fois la crise passée je le sens songeur. Je prends encore un instant pour respirer son odeur, blottie contre lui, et finalement je me redresse pour capter son regard. "Tu crois que tout ce qu'on a fait a servi à quelque chose ? Tu crois qu'on gagnera ?" Sa question me laisse songeuse un instant. Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers les étoiles et je me surprends à l'imiter. Assis tous les deux au bord de la nuit, nous sommes si petits que j'en ai presque le vertige. C'est pure folie de croire que nous pouvons changer la face de la galaxie toute entière, pourtant je n'ai aucun doute. "Bien sûr qu'on gagnera. Et si ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui ne suffit pas, on recommencera. Les autres ne seront pas morts pour rien." Je lui souris, sûre de moi cette fois. Nous honorerons la mémoire de nos frères disparus. Pour eux, nous continuerons de nous battre. Et comme Cassian a l'air de douter de ma réponse, j'enlève le collier qui pend à mon cou. D'une main un peu tremblante, je le lève pour laisser le cristal briller sous la lumière des étoiles. Je l'observe une dernière fois et puis je me retourne vers le capitaine. Ce cristal m'a sauvée toute ma vie, il a été ma famille quand j'étais enfant, la seule preuve que j'avais un jour compté aux yeux de mes parents. Il est ce à quoi je tiens le plus, mais je n'ai plus besoin d'être sauvée à présent. Alors c'est autour du cou de Cassian que je le mets, avant de déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. "Crois en la Force, Cassian."


End file.
